Ada's ruth Father's Anger
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: Legolas a été kidnappé et forcé à faire des choses pour les humains qui l'ont capturé


**Bonjour! This is XxxLegolasloverxxX with a very long chapter: **

**Title: Ada's ruth (Father's Anger) **

**Summary: **Legolas a été kidnappé et forcé à faire des choses pour les humains qui l'ont capturé

**Rating: M **

**I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>*Springtime*<strong>

Legolas Greenleaf jouait avec son arc jouet qu'il exerçait sur les cibles tuteur Legolas avait mis en place dans la grande cour pour lui. Legolas est un elfling petites et qu'ils accepteraient le fait qu'il est trop jeune et qu'il serait correct si il rate aucun. Il souffla leur esprit de suite quand il a frappé toutes les cibles et à droite au milieu d'elle.

"Legolas! Je suis impressioné!" Son tuteur, Hugo sourit. Hugo est humaine, mais non ou moins le meilleur enseignant dans tous les Terre du Milieu. Legolas a souri et a couru pour montrer son Ada ce qu'il avait fait.

'Ada se fera un plaisir »Legolas pensée. «Peut-être qu'il va pratiquer avec moi»

Legolas a couru au bureau, mais remarqué qu'il y avait gaurds en face de son bureau, cela signifiait qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion en cours. Legolas a tiré sur l'un des chemises de l'gaurd la garde regarda et sourit à Legolas.

«Pouvez-vous raconter mon Ada quand il sort de la rencontre, si il va venir à la cour et de voir ce que j'ai fait?" Legoals demandé gentiment. Le garde hocha la tête et Legolas s'enfuit à jouer avec quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Il n'avait pas d'importance qui a joué avec Legolas, soit ils étaient honorés de plaisir à jouer avec lui, il était le «miricle" de la Forêt Noire, après tout, tous adoré compagnie de Legolas.

Legolas trouve certains de ses amis qui étaient de son âge ils ont souri quand ils le virent.

«Bonjours, Legolas voulez jouer avec nous?" Un garçon a demandé. Il avait son arc à la main.

"Que faisons-nous?" Legolas demandé.

"Abattre les pommes, ce n'est pas les tuer, et je reçois mes corvées fait dans un environnement amusant et plus rapide façon, plus il m'aide pratique." Legolas sourit.

"Ok". Legolas et ses amis abattu toutes les pommes qu'ils leur terre dans le grand seau ainsi. Elles ont pris le seau dans la cuisine d'où ils n'ont trouvé aucune gros cuisinier crier po Legolas trouvé ceci pour être un bon moment pour tester ses «cibles mobiles» Il dit à ses deux amis à cacher avec lui dans l'office grands. qu'ils ont fait et Legolas a ouvert la porte d'une fissure il a trouvé le gros cuisinier qui était le cuisinier meanst ulgiest et dans toute la cuisine. Legolas trouvé la oppertunity parfait, il a tiré sur son arc et de laisser le ripper. Tir au cuisinier dans la crosse.

"Ouille!" Le cuisinier a pleuré. Legolas et ses amis a manqué de l'office. Le cuisinier de voir qu'il était Legolas qui était derrière tout cela courut après lui.

"Revenez ici! Je ne m'inquiète pas si vous êtes le prince de la Forêt Noire, je vais faire de la confiture de toi!" Legolas ri en regardant derrière lui, et courir plus vite si le cuisinier était sur sa queue.

"Revenez ici!" Legolas a couru dans le couloir où cette assemblée cour de son père était terminée et Thranduil vu Legolas courir vers lui. Thranduil ouvrit ses bras et Legolas sauté. Thranduil souri à ce qui se passait.

"Ce qui se passe ici?" Le roi a demandé.

Legolas était devient pourpre de rire trop fort.

"C''est-qui-brat! Décidé de tirer une flèche vers le haut mon-» Le cuisinier lui-même pris de maudire et le roi leva sa main.

"La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, votre travail est dans la cuisine maintenant s'il vous plaît revenir à vos fonctions."

"Oui, Seigneur Thranduil, mais dites Legolas de rester en dehors de ma cuisine!" Le cuisinier hors piétiné, en boitant lors Legolas est descendu des bras de son père. Il a remarqué son arc a été sorti de ses mains.

"Ada!" Legolas pleuré. "C'est le mien!"

"Qu'ai-je vous dire à propos du tournage d'autres?" Thranduil scoulded.

Legolas soupira. "Pour ne pas."

"Et?" Thanduil attendait. "What else?"

"Que si je n'ai personne tournage, je l'obtenir emmené et je ne serai pas capable de tirer jusqu'à ce que je suis mature." Legolas dit. Thranduil hocha la tête. Il a remis la proue vers Legolas.

"Je vous laisse aller une fois, puisque je viens de donner cela à vous ce matin, mais si quelque chose comme ça arrive encore, il est allé" Legolas hocha la tête. alors rappelé. «Ada! Je dois vous montrer somthing! Venez voir, venez voir!" Legolas a montré son Ada les objectifs il a tiré.

Thranduil sourit. "Bon travail, Ion nin». Il tapota son fils sur la tête.

Legolas regarda son Ada, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin, lui et personne d'autre. Legolas se dirigea vers son lieu d'Ada et de ses bras de son ADA pour le tenir serré. Thranduil sourit et di sorte. Legolas Blottié dans son épaule ADA prendre dans le parfum chaud de sucre.

Legolas était dans son peignoir de marcher sur de choisir son cothes qu'il allait porter pour quand il est allé dormir. Il choisi une chemise de nuit qui était une couleur crème. Il marchait dans sa chambre d'Ada à son Ada pourrait mettre en place ses cheveux et lui raconter une histoire. Elflings histoires d'amour. Ils ont aimé entendre parler de l'aventure et les quêtes de la Elfes âgées qui les tout raconté. Pour Legolas entendu une histoire était presque à mi-chemin d'aller à l'aventure.

Legolas est entré dans la chambre de son Ada pour voir son ADA, en parlant avec un autre elfe. Legolas rétréci derrière la porte mais sa Ada encore vu.

"Legolas ... Venez en une seconde."

Legolas fait comme dit. Il sourit à l'ancienne Elf. "Legolas, ceci est mon chef des lutins, il est en contrôle de l'armée quand nous sommes dans la bataille." Thranduil dit. Legolas sourit encore plus large.

"Je suis également formateur à l'arc, j'espère vous voir bientôt, Legolas, j'ai déjà dit que vous êtes merveilleux à l'arc." Legolas rougit. La candidature de plus le roi elfe un adieu alors quitté la salle. Thranduil placé Legolas sur le lit et commença à la brosse à cheveux de elfling. Lorsque Legolas eu une pensée dans son esprit.

"Pensez-vous que je vais être aussi bon à l'arc comme lui, Ada?" Legolas demandé.

Thanduil sourit. "De Legolas Bien sûr, si vous continuez à pratiquer et à travailler dur." Legolas sourit.

"Ada?" Legolas demandé.

"Hmm?"

"Pensez-vous que Nana va l'aimer si je suis aussi bon que l'archer que vous?" Thanduil me demandais ce que ça vient. Il a deviné que depuis Legolas a de vivre dans le monde sans une mère, il va être intéressé par son ancien. Thranduil soupira.

«Oui Legolas, oui, elle serait très fier." Thanduil souri à Legolas. Lorsque ses cheveux étaient lisses et Legolas était embardées Thranduil Legolas lieu à proximité. Parfois, il a aimé que elflings ont été aussi léger qu'une plume. Legolas blotti dans sa robe douce Ada et s'endormit, la réflexion sur la manière dont il allait se montrer digne d'être un véritable archer.

Le lendemain matin, Legolas a souri et a sauté rapidement sortir du lit. Il s'habilla et a couru vers la porte avant sa Ada pouvait l'ouvrir.

"Legolas? Où vas-tu?" Son ADA appelé.

"Nulle part». Legolas menti. Legolas me sentais un peu coupable, il a menti à son Ada et Thranduil vu juste jeté Legolas.

"Legolas ... où vas-tu?" Thranduil répétée cette fois sonnant plus exigeants.

"Hors de jouer." Legolas dit. Il a été un demi-mensonge. Il allait jouer ... dans les bois. Mais son Ada strictement forbidded Legolas pour aller dans les bois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour aller à la chasse.

"Legolas, ne pas à quelque chose téméraire et séjourner dans les jardins!" Thranduil commandé. Legolas sourit et hocha la tête. Il courut à son cheval, Greyback (parce que son dos entier était gry tandis que le reste de lui avaient soit des taches grises ou était d'un blanc pur) et a sauté sur. avec son arc et de jouets pour les twings flèches dans ses mains, il faufilé dans les bois. Où il n'avait aucune idée de l'homme étaient le camping po

Legolas était dans un endroit ensoleillé dans les bois. Il a été shootiing ses flèches à certaines cibles qu'il a utilisé (pommes étaient ses cibles).

"Je suis Legolas, Prince de la Forêt Noire, je proclame ici par cette terre qui était mon père, et son père avant lui, à moi!" Legolas était dans sa terre propre fantasme prétendant qu'il était un roi de son peu de terres propres. «Je suis le grand Legolas, Legolas au vif, Legolas le brave, je suis Legolas le fort, Legolas la smart, Legolas ... Le meilleur Elf en tir à l'arc qui ait jamais vécu!" Legolas chanté. Legolas était si heureux dans son propre monde qu'il a commencé à danser autour de la prise de vue, encore frapper chaque pomme dont il clamied ses objectifs.

"Je suis, Legolas le grand, Legolas le jeûne, Legolas le meilleur qui ait jamais Elf ne vis, je suis-" bouche Legolas abandonné quand il se retourna pour voir deux grands hommes debout devant lui.

Dans ... ennuis ..." Legolas dit calmement.

C'est vrai, Elfling peu." One Man sneared. Le regardèrent et l'homme au milieu hocha la tête. En ce moment, un grand homme de grande taille a attrapé par le bras Legolas.

"Aïe! Lâchez-Ada!" Il a crié.

"Il ne peut pas vous entendre, d'ailleurs il ne sera pas capable de ... nous allons 'avoir un peu, un bar-ba-que" L'homme sourit. Legolas ne savais pas ce dont ils parlaient et a continué à crier.

"Ada!" Il a crié. Legolas a plaidé pour sa Ada à se manifester. Il a supplié et pleuré pour sa Ada à venir

* * *

><p><strong>comment avez-u-elle? S'il vous plaît dites-moi.<strong>

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**


End file.
